


You're So Fucked

by destielpls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, But Castiel isn't a monster and Dean wasn't trapped in the Darkness, Fluff, M/M, Mild BDSM, Mild Spoilers, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, Top!Castiel, Wrist tying, bottom!Dean, post s10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielpls/pseuds/destielpls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is fuming when he finds about about the Darkness. Dean suggests he takes his anger out on something, or rather, someone. Things get a bit heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Small amount of fluff at the end. Enjoy

Castiel opened the door and walked into the room, fuming. Dean walked in after him, also angry.

  
"Go away!" Castiel shouted.

  
"No, I'm not going away!" Dean retorted and slammed the door behind them. "Not until you stop being an asshole!"

  
"Me, an asshole?" Castiel spat. "You're talking?"

  
"I did _nothing_ wrong!"

  
"You did _everything_ wrong!"

  
"Like what?"

  
"LIKE GET THE FUCKING MARK OF CAIN BRANDED ON YOUR ARM!" Castiel hissed. "AND STARTED THE FUCKING _DARKNESS_!"

  
"I said I was sorry! I only needed the mark to kill Abbadon!"

  
"Dean, worse things are happening! Far worse than Abbadon!" Castiel shouted, his voice raspy and weary.

  
"I realize that."

  
"You're nothing but a giant dick."

  
"I know, okay?" Dean replied. "I will stop the darkness, okay?"

  
"You can't, Dean. It's too strong."

  
"Cas, trust me-"

"Why should I trust YOU?" Castiel stepped backwards.

  
"Because I'm me!"

  
Castiel was skeptical. The whole mark thing, it changed Dean. A lot. It may be off now, but he was not sure if Dean is completely sane. He didn't know what to think.

  
"Cas, why don't we just relax."

  
"Dean I'm angry with you."

  
"I see." Dean crossed his arms. A sudden thought popped into his head. "So why don't you take it out on me?" Castiel was hesitant to move. He didn't understand what he meant.

  
"Excuse me?"

  
"Take your anger out on me."

  
"I'm not going to hit you."

  
"Oh, I don't mean that way."

  
Castiel stood there, dumbfounded. He was unsure. What did Dean mean?

  
Dean winked and smirked. Castiel got the reference.

  
"I-I don't..."

  
"If you're angry you should take it out on something...or someone."

  
"I guess..."

  
"Or maybe I'll just keep calling you an asshole, a dick, a no good angel without wings." Dean smirked.

  
"You little bitch." Castiel hissed and slammed Dean against the wall. Dean winked and seductively raised a eyebrow.

  
"Ah, so you like it rough? Oh baby, why didn't you tell me?" He purred. Castiel, still gripping tightly on Dean's jacket collar, gritted his teeth.  
"You're such an asshole. You stupid...fucker...I fucking despise you." Castiel retorted as he closed the gap between them. The kiss was rough. Dean pulled on Castiel's hair while Castiel kneed him in the crotch. The kiss released with a popping sound and Dean smirked with delight.

  
"Oooh, Cas, I'm so ready." He announced. Castiel gritted his teeth and threw Dean onto the bed. He climbed on top of him and ripped Dean's shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. He leaned in and kissed Dean roughly and shuddered when Dean moaned under his kiss. Castiel's hands explored the hunter's body, and trailed their way down to Dean's belt. He gently grasped the bulge in Dean's jeans, causing Dean to gasp. Castiel undid the belt buckle and unzipped Dean's jeans, and roughly pulled them off him, revealing Dean's tented boxers. With a growl, Castiel tore the boxers off. He grabbed the base of Dean's cock and looked into his eyes.

  
"You called me a dick earlier...didn't you?" Castiel smirked, gripping the base tighter. Dean moaned and buckled his hips a little.

  
"Yes, Cas. You-ngh-dick!"

  
Castiel smirked again and looked down at the large cock in his hand. The tip was oozing with pre-come.

  
"Well, you know what they say," Castiel said. "You are what you eat." Immediately, Castiel took Dean into his mouth and sucked him off. Dean groaned and pulled at Castiel's hair.

  
"Fuck Cas, your mouth is a gift from heaven."

  
Hearing that sentence, Castiel devoured his cock, letting it slide all the way to the back of his throat. Dean shuddered and let out a whimper.

  
"No gag reflex." Dean stated, gripping Castiel's hair tighter and pulled so hard that Castiel let out a whine. "You like me pulling your hair while you suck my dick...don't you?"

  
Castiel answered by sucking harder and moving his hand up and down Dean's shaft. Dean knew he was not going to last long, not with a mouth like Castiel's around his cock. His hips buckled as he climaxed and released a series of groans and "fucks."

"Wow, Cas," Dean panted. "That was-"

  
"I'm not done with you yet." Castiel's hands locked Dean into position on the bed. He climbed on top of him and took off his jacket. He untied the tie.

  
"Dean, give me your hands." He commanded. Dean obliged. Castiel tied Dean's wrists together and used Dean's belt buckle to tie them to the bedpost.

  
"Hmm, Cas, I didn't realize you were the kinky type."

  
"Shut up. I'm going to fuck you so hard the whole universe will hear your screams." He leaned in and nipped at Dean's neck, leaving marks. Dean whimpered as his cock twitched, sparking back to life. Castiel grinded his hips into Dean's, the friction between his pants and his cock felt so damn good.

  
"Maybe you should take those off." Dean suggested. Castiel covered his mouth.

  
"You don't speak unless I tell you too." Castiel demanded, nipping at Dean's neck again. He got up off of Dean and started to undo his pants. He slid them off along with his boxers, revealing a gorgeous cock oozing with pre-come. Dean whimpered at the sight and buckled his hips.

  
"What is it, Dean? You may speak."

  
"C-Cas. I need. I need you in me." Dean pleaded and spread his legs. Castiel smirked and opened the drawer in the nightstand next to them. He grabbed a bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers.

  
"You want this, Dean? You want me to finger your tight hole?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded and bit his lip. Castiel stuck a finger in and Dean let out a loud gasp.   
"More. Cas. More!" He pleaded and his mouth was once again covered by Castiel.

  
"What did I tell you about speaking?" Castiel hissed, slipping another finger in. Dean whined under Castiel's hand. Castiel moved his fingers back and forth until he found the spot that made Dean cry out. He hit the spot a couple more times and teased Dean. He looked so pretty with his wrists tied up, his flustered cheeks, and his pretty little cock lying on his stomach. Castiel removed his fingers from Dean's hole and took away the hand that covered Dean's mouth.

  
"You want my cock in you Dean? You want me to fill you up? Want me to make you feel so fucking full?" Dean moaned and nodded rapidly, spreading his legs to its maximum length. Castiel squeezed more Lin onto his fingers and rubbed them all over his cock. He placed his hands on both sides on the bed near Dean's shoulders and positioned himself.

  
"You fucked up big time, Winchester. And now," Castiel gently placed the tip against Dean's hole. "I'm going to fuck you as hard as you fucked over this world." He slid in, making Dean release a boisterous scream.

  
"The mark? What the fuck were you thinking Dean? You're a real monster." Castiel stated, picking up the pace of his thrusts. Dean moaned in response.  
"Darkness? The end of the fucking world is coming, Dean. Thanks to your idiocy." Castiel grunted and moaned.

  
"Because of your idiocy, your cock will remain untouched." Castiel growled and Dean whined in protest.

  
"C-Cas...please-"

  
"Hush!"

  
Dean's breath hitched.

  
"Dean. Come for me. Now."

  
Castiel's commanding voice was all Dean needed to explode. He was sure his deafening scream could be heard across the world. Castiel climaxed when he heard Dean scream, moaning Dean's name loudly as he filled Dean up. He collapsed onto Dean and panted heavily.  
  
"May I speak, Commander?"

  
"Go ahead."

  
"That was fucking amazing."

  
"Yeah well, you really fucking pissed me off, Dean." Castiel replied, untying the tie that held Dean's wrists. After his wrists were free, Dean pulled Castiel in for another kiss--this one being sweet and passionate.

  
"I'm Dean Winchester, Cas. I fuck up. But I will always fix it in the end."

  
"I know."

  
"We can fix it together, right?"

  
"Of course, Dean. I won't give up on you. Ever."

  
"I love you, Cas." Dean said, kissing Castiel.

"I love you too, Dean." Castiel replied. The two laid there on the bed cuddling, not caring that they were still naked. They would fix it. Together.  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
